


Why is it always you?

by ProfessorNotToday



Category: Alternate - Fandom, Finn/Rey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorNotToday/pseuds/ProfessorNotToday
Summary: This is my first piece on this sight. Please be gentle 😅Rey is usually composed, but something about Finn turns her into a goofy embarrassment.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone who knew Rey would describe her as fierce, independent and no nonsense. She was great at keeping her emotions in check, and never easy to get frazzled or embarrassed. 

However, this isn't always the case, whenever she loses her cool, she was crying her eyes out, tripped and made an ass of herself, he would always somehow be there.

Now the thing is she always seemed to be vulnerable in front of him and it's not on purpose. Rey has a thing for him and always manages to lose her composure around him, but he never laughs at her whenever it happens, she would cry he would give what little words of comfort he could. When she once tripped down the stairs in her house he wasn't too far away and instead of laughing, made sure she was ok. His name is Finn and he's her younger brothers best friend. 

Finn has been friends with her brother since middle school and he might as well be a member of the family, so why does thinking him and the way he treats her make her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Rey is just getting home from work and as she enters the house she smells something amazing. "Poe whatever you're cooking smells amazing!" "Poe's in the shower, I'm cooking tonight, it's game night" a familiar voice says. "I totally forgot you were coming over tonight" Rey responds trying to stifle the excitement in her voice. 

"Yeah, not just me though, Snap, Rose, and Hux are coming as well." He said while peaking around the corner to see her.

The excitement left her face at the mention at the rest of the names. It's not that she didn't like Snap, Hux, or Rose it's just that she was hoping she'd get more time to spend with just Finn. 

"So tell me how your day was." Finn said while stirring in more ingredients to his pot on the stove. Rey made her way to the kitchen so Finn wouldn't have to raise his voice anymore. She was greeted with his pleasant smile, and she couldn't help but grin because his smile is infectious. 

"Well Big Bad Ben was breathing down my neck all day, and it was emotionally exhausting." She continued "there's something about the dude that gives me the creeps." Shuddering as she finishes the sentence. 

"When are you gonna get another job, that you actually like and appreciates your talent and dedication?"Finn asks. She chortles. "trust me, I'm looking. Whatcha making tonight?" She asks as she opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

"I'm trying out a new spaghetti recipe, with homemade garlic bread and a fresh vegetable medley. Don't worry I made a turkey batch for you." He says. She turns away and blushes, he's always so thoughtful. "You didn't have to do that, ya know" she responds. 

"Well I know you don't eat red meat and i want you to feel included, and I'm tired of you ordering out for dinner" he teased. She laughs "listen, I get by thank you very much." He replies "suit yourself I'll just trash it." he says with a toothy grin. "Nooo, I was just kidding, damn my snarky attitude" she says and laughs. 

She knew he wasn't really gonna throw it away, but wanted to play along with Finn. "Ok well you keep doing your chef thing, I'm gonna get changed and ready for dinner." Rey says and walks out the kitchen. "Good luck in there" he responds, which he realizes sounds kind of lame/dumb, so he facepalms. He can hear her laughing in the hallway, "thanks I'll give it my all" she replied. 

Rey smiles at the thought of how kind, and dorky Finn is. She enters her room, which is neat and tidy, just the way she left it and she finds her kitten BB-8 curled up on her bed. He looks so precious that she doesn't want to accidentally wake him. She changes out of her work clothes and into her newpink crop top and cute leggings. 

She liked these leggings it clung tight to her, showing off what curves she had. It was an outside shot, but she was hoping it may just catch Finn's eye. She gently climbs on her bed and starts watching Flitnex on her phone, while she waits for dinner. She hears the doorbell ring and she realizes more of Poe's friends were here. 

She knew for sure Snap was there she could hear his low, and somehow always pessimistic voice. She knew Hux was there cuz she could hear him trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

After 30 minutes Rey gets a knock at her door. "Dinner is ready" Finn says through the door. "Thanks, Finn. I'll be right out" she shouts through the door. She finishes the last few minutes of the episode of Beige's Anatomy, her new guilty pleasure. She walks out her room and towards the dining room, everyone is at the dining table minus Finn. Rey didn't think too much about it. 

"Hey I thought Rose was coming as well" Rey says. Hux replies "she'll be here in like an hour." "Ok. Oh shoot I need to wash my hands." Rey backs away from the dinner table. 

"I'd wash your hands upstairs in my bathroom, Snap decimated the toilet down here" Poe says.   
"Sorry" Snap says while chuckling nervously. Rey heads up the stairs to her brother's bathroom.

"Dude, why did you send her upstairs? You know Finn..." Hux says but is interrupted by Poe "yeah, I know what I'm doing" he says with a devious gleam in his eye.

She makes her way up the stairs and to Poe's bathroom. She opens the door, and is shocked. It's Finn but in all his naked glory. He's fresh out the shower and dripping wet. She can't look away, her jaw drops. 

She sees all his muscles, his washboard abs, and she blushed when she saw his manhood. 

She doesn't realize she's staring until she hears Finn say "Are you gonna help me dry off, or are you just gonna keep staring?" he says and gives his signature smile. 

Rey turns the brightest shade of red and turns around "I-I'm sorry, I n-needded to use the bathroom up here to w-wash my hands." she can tell she hasn't stopped blushing because her ears are burning. He laughs

"why didn't you use the kitchen sink?" "I didn't think about that, Poe suggested that I use his bathroom, but now that I think about it, he probably knew u were showering" she says with a bit of frustration in her voice. "Well u might as well wash your hands I have my towel on" Finn says. 

"When we go downstairs, we can pretend nothing happened, but we should definitely talk about this later. We can't give Poe the satisfaction of knowing he got us." he says as he walks past Rey to finish getting dress. 

He closes the door behind him on his way out. Rey is so embarrassed she sits on the toilet with the lid down, with her face in her hands. She knew Finn was muscular but she'd never seen him without his shirt, and she would be lying if she said never thought about it. 

She then thought about what caused her blush to fully spread. His cock was bigger than she expected.   
The thought caused her pussy to throb, and there was an ache, a need she felt in between her legs. She began to stick her hands in her underwear while she can remember every detail about Finn's body. She stops herself, "what am I doing?"

She gets up, splashes cold water on her face and walked out the bathroom back to the seat at the dinner table. She sees Finn sitting talking as if nothing happened.   
Maybe it didn't bother him, as much as it did her.

"What took ya so long? I thought u might have fell in the toilet" without batting an eye she responds, I had to wait for Finn to come out the bathroom because _**SOMEONE**_ didn't tell me he was taking a shower." "Did you see anything you liked while u were up there" Poe asked. She and Finn kick him underneath the table simultaneously. He grabs both of his possibly bruised shins "Jeez, I'm sorry I asked" Poe says while wincing in pain. The rest of the table laughs and continues their meal. 

Rey grabs some spaghetti noodles, she begins searching for the Turkey spaghetti meat sauce, and Finn as if anticipating her needs, gets up and grabs her spaghetti from the stove. "I had to set this aside so that nobody would be a savage and eat your food" he gave her a grin and made a mocking face at Poe. "Thank you, Finn. You're always so thoughtful" Finn smiles and gives her a playful wink and starts talking to Poe. 

She can't help but feel anxious about having to talk about what she saw. She knows what she saw but she still can't believe it. 

  
Rose finally shows up and it's time for game night. Rey begins to head to her room, she hears Finn say "are you sure you don't wanna stay for game night?" Rey mulled the idea over in her head, as much as she wants to be around Finn, she is to shy to talk after what happened. Givinge her the most reassuring grin she could muster, she says " I appreciate the offer but I'm just gonna watch some more Beige's Anatomy." With a deflated voice he says "ok". Feeling bad Rey adds "next time for sure." "I'm gonna hold you to that!" He says with a cheerful grin.

  
5 hours later

It's after midnight, Rey gets out of her bed to get a cup of water from the kitchen. She opens her door and hears the sounds of light snoring and the tv left on by the rowdy bunch. She walks down the hallway and assume everyone's asleep. She surprised to see the kitchen light was on. She could faintly hear the sound of Adultish Bambino and water running. 

She reached the kitchen to see a man washing dishes, and dancing like nobody was watching. Granted nobody should be watching and for all intents and purposes she wanted to keep it that way. 

She started to back away slowly but she noticed he was wearing his sleeveless t-shirt and his back muscles looked extra muscular. Rey wondered if it was her imagination or are Finn's pajamas pants hugging his tight ass in all the right ways. She bit her lip, and felt flutters in her abdomen. She suddenly began to fantasize about walking up behind him and grabbing his cock. Thinking about this caused, an audible hiss of her inhaling through her teeth, which caused Finn to turn around surprised to see anyone else was up. 

"Oh shit, Rey you scared the bejeezus out of me" laughing while speaking. "Was I too loud in hear? More importantly please tell me you didn't see me dancing." She began to tease him. "See what? A grown man dropping it like it's hot while cleaning dishes? Nope didn't see that at all." She began to snicker, and he began to blush. "I definitely didn't see where you were shaking your butt like a Polaroid picture." She began to laugh harder, but remembering that ppl are trying to sleep in the other room she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. 

"Shhhh, shut up. You saw NOTHING." He said while laughing and scrubbing.

Rey found it odd, he seemed to be more embarrassed about someone seeing him dance than the fact that she saw him naked. But that's the kind of guy Finn was, goofy, funny, and downright charming. "Speaking of not seeing anything..." He began to say but Rey quickly shushed him. "We don't have to talk about that" she said while starting to turn red. "But I think we should at least address it..." He trails off. "If u don't wanna talk about that, wanna talk about why you're up right now?" 

Grabbing a cup from the cupboard she opens the fridge "I was thirsty, so I'm trying to quench my thirst." 

As she begins to pour the water from the BRITA into her cup she realizes she made an innuendo and hopes Finn just lets it slide. "What's got ya so thirsty?" He asks with a cheeky grin while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I'm going back to room now, didn't mean to interrupt your little dance party." "Don't leave, I enjoy ur company and I'm almost done the dishes" Finn gives her puppy dog eyes. She sighs, walks over to the sink where he is, and begins to dry the dishes he's just rinsed. 

"Wait, you cooked, why are you doing the dishes too?" Rey asked. Finn just smiled and said "because everyone else was asleep" he shrugged and kept scrubbing the pot with the meat sauce. 

They finish up fairly quickly and head to bed. "Good night, Finn" Rey walks towards her room. "Good night, Rey"

Rey is laying in bed restless. Her mind was still racing. She began to envision Finn's body. His well toned and rippling muscles, and her body began to heat up. She thought, if she can't sleep she might as masturbate maybe that'll make her sleepy. She opened the drawer of her nightstand next to her bed that had her toys. She pulled out her silver bullet, and a dildo that read FN-2187, she called it "Ol' Reliable". She wasn't sure if she was gonna use both but wanted to be prepared. She began to caress her right breast and imagine it was Finn's hands. The thought of him handling her made her womanhood engorge in expectation. 

She lays in bed and slips her panties off. She begins to touch her oh so sensitivity vulva and she sees that's she soaked. "Good thing, I was out if lube anyways" she chuckled but began to touch herself more intensely.

Thinking thoughts of passionately kissing Finn and how he would be kissing his way down her body. His strong hands tracing the outlines of her body. She let out a soft moan. She has to make a decision, quick cum or a tease? 

She grabbed Ol' Reliable she had the vision of his dick still fresh in her mind. She placed the tip in her mouth and now began to suck on it. She began to throat the dildo imagining it was Finn's cock. She stroked the shaft, in practice. She sucked the headed until she was satisfied and released the suction with a *pop*. 

"Ok I think it's time to get down to business" 

She began to push the dildo in and let out a satisfied moan "oh fuck". She imagined her crush's dick sliding in and bit her lip. She began to thrust harder and harder. "Yes Finn, Fuck me good" she moaned she kept pushing the dildo in and started to rub her clit. She began thrusting the dildo in harder and further until it bottomed out. The ectasy should be illegal she thought. She was close to completion and had a crazy thought during her close to orgasm haze. 

She grabbed the silver bullet and placed it on her clit. She thought she would pass out from how good. It felt. She is working both hands tandem one thrusting into her soaked pussy, and the other rubbing her clit. "Oh fuck" she moaned. "Fuck me, Finn" "Fuck me good!" She felt her orgasm about to be at its peek. 

She kept shouting Finn's name and moaning louder than she realized. She finally climaxed, and a wave of contentment washed over her. The contentment turned to horror instantly. Finn opens her door, "Rey are you okay? I heard you calling my name...." He trailed off, he saw her in all of her post-orgasm glory.

Her orgasm was so great she didn't want to take the dildo out and so Finn saw everything. Her cheeks became more flush than they already were. Trying to lighten the mood he says "I guess you quenched your thirst" and gives an awkward embarrassed chuckle "I'm sorry, I thought you needed... I'll leave now" Finn closes the door.

Rey is embarrassed beyond comprehension. She didn't know what she was gonna do in the morning, or how she would face him ever again. She began to sob.

"Why is it always you?"


	2. Rain Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the incident. Rey is having a terrible day. Maybe someone will show up to make it no so bad 😏.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late post. It's been almost seven months 😅. Life has been crazy and stressful. I've already begun drafting up the 3 chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means the world to me that you checked out my work, even if you don't finish it.
> 
> Shout-out to the Tea Trio for their constant support 😀
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Lost Without U

It had been two weeks since the incident. Whenever Rey thought about it, it caused an ache in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't seen Finn in those two weeks, mainly because he was out of town for his job for one of those weeks, and the other reason was because she is trying to avoid him which was quite hard.

Finn had tried texting her multiple times but she would leave him on read, because she was just too embarrassed and couldn't think of how to respond. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. She didn't know whether Finn said anything to anyone about it. She hoped not. The only person he tells ANYTHING to is Poe, and that would be the worst. Poe hadn't said anything to her about Finn.

Rey in a panic wakes up and realizes she overslept not by much, but enough to make her have to rush to stay on schedule with her morning routine. It was a miserable overcast Wednesday morning and Rey was headed to work. She drove a blue 2001 POS, but she was thankful just to have a car. She connected her Bluetooth adapter and set her music to her morning drive playlist. She wanted to stop at Starkiller coffee for her morning pick me up, she felt she was definitely gonna need it today.

She went through the drive thru because she could see the line inside the building. She turned down her music and rolled down her window. "Hi, can I get a soy latte with a shot of actually makes that two shots of espresso" Rey spoke into the drive thru box. "Will that complete your order?" The voice on the other side of the box asked. "Yes" she replied. "Ok 23.19, pull up to the next window" the voice said.

There were three cars ahead of her so she knew she'd be waiting for a hot minute. She checks her rear view mirror and her stomach turns. She sees her Supervisor Ben Solo in the car right behind her. She tried to avert her gaze as to not make eye contact but it was too late.

She looked forward, but then she heard the car behind her honk it's horn. She looked back and she could see a hand waving. Reluctantly she wound down her window and waved back. Luckily for her the line had moved and it was her turn to get her Latte and go. She paid, thanked the barista, took her Latte and drove like a bat out of hell.

She got to work, grabbed her purse, latte, and hastily made her way into the building trying to avoid having to speak to Ben until it was absolutely necessary. She had made it to her desk, turned on her computer. She took a deep breath centering herself and waited to be harassed.

Ben Solo wasn't a terrible guy just super annoying and couldn't take a hint when she would be super busy with her work. He would also pawn off the work he hadn't done because he was to busy slacking off on her and she had grown tired of it.

"Good Morning Rey" a soft spoken voice reached Rey's ears. "Hey Maz good morning, how are you?" Rey replied with a cheerful grin. "Not too bad, but it's gonna rain I can feel it in my trick knee, hence my cane" they both chuckled. "You'll never guess who I ran into at the Starkiller Coffee in the drive-thru." Rey said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Um, that Finn boy you've been infatuated with since forever." Maz said with a mischievous grin.

Rey blushed a bit and shook her head. "No, you cheeky old crone it was..." Maz interrupted,"Mr. Solo." "Yeah how'd you know" Rey responded with a puzzled looked on her face. Maz lifted a finger and pointed, "No Mr. Solo is walking over, imma head out" Maz hobbled away to get to her cubicle.

"Rey, what are the odds I'd see ya at the drive-thru" Ben said with a cheesy grin. "Pretty good because you know I get coffee their almost every morning" theres a twinge of annoyance in her voice. "So, how may I help you this morning?" She asked with a short tone. Ben chuckled nervously. "I need you to do some filing, and call back a couple of clients." "Aaaand you cant do this, why?" Rey's frustration betraying her in her voice, once again. "I'm going to be busy with a bunch of business, you know stocks, bonds, golden parachutes..."

"So how am I supposed to get my work done if I'm doing yours?!" Rey barked. "You're a capable girl, you'll figure something out. Well, I gotta head to the first meeting, in my office you'll find the paperwork and list of ppl to call. Good luck" Ben said. He flashed a grin at Rey, that made her want to simultaneously vomit and punch him in his teeth.

She knew both weren't good options. As much as she wanted to assault her supervisor, she knew she would have to just grin and bare it. "Ok" was the only word that she could manage to get out. "Excellent, I knew I could count on you. Oh one last thing, you should be sure to watch your tone. I understand we are friends but I am your supervisor after all." Rey scoffed and laughed in her head "friends? Since when is this punk bitch my friend?" She thought to herself.

Ben walked away, Rey took a deep breath in to help her find some inner peace. She got up and made her way over to Ben's office. Rey grabbed the files and list of clients and made her way back to her desk. She quickly got to work, she didn't take a lunch break in order to get all of thee work Ben had given her and her own work.

Somehow, she managed to do it all and only stayed 30 minutes past her scheduled timed to clock out. Rey would be compensated for her overtime so that was one silver lining. Maybe her luck had turned around. She grabbed her purse and headed to her car. NOPE, it was pouring out and naturally she didn't have an umbrella. She dashed to her car, only getting partially soaked.

Today was just not her day, she began to head home, she was replaying today's events in her head, she She drove over a pothole that she couldn't see due to the heavy rain. "what else could go wrong?" Fate, as if hearing her statement struck once again. As she drove over the pothole her tire sunk made a horrendous screech then a loud pop. The car began to swerve, and she could hear the scraping of her rim as she kept sliding.

Finally the car came to a stop and she was able to pull over to the side of the road. Luckily she was only 15 minutes away from home.

Rey knew how to change a tire, it was one of the things her father made sure should to teach her. She popped her trunk and proceeded to step out into the pouring rain. She search her trunk for the tire iron, the car jack, and the spare. She couldn't find the jack, two out of three ain't bad, she chuckled. The chuckle turned into a slight sob.

This was just not her day. As she sobbed in the rain an SUV slowly drives past and pull over about ten feet ahead of her car. Suddenly a person wielding an umbrella was making their way towards her. She didn't want to take any chances, not with the luck she was having today. She grabbed the tire iron and was ready to swing on whoever was gonna try her today.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" A heavy yet somewhat familiar voice said. "No thank you, I've got it handled." she replied as a rush of adrenaline swept over her. The figure kept approaching her. "Rey?" The man said. Now she realized why the voice sounded familiar, but she was praying to whatever god was listening that she was wrong.

The person was almost at her car. "Please please please don't be him." She thought. This would be the cherry on top of her shit sundae. She peered from around her trunk, and sure enough it was him. Finn. He always seemed to be around when she was at her worst. She wiped her eyes and put on the best fake smile she could.

"Heeey Finn, hows it going?" She said sheepishly. "I thought I recognized the car but I wasn't quite sure. Your car however is one of kind with your "Not Today Vader" bumper sticker so my gut was telling me to pull over. Is everything ok?"

"Nope everything is not ok, I woke up late for work, I ran into my annoying supervisor getting coffee, then when I see him at work he proceeds to dump his work on me claiming he had "business" he had to attend to. I had to work overtime just to get his, and my work done. Then I didn't bring an umbrella because it wasn't supposed to rain and I was late for work. Then as I was driving home I run into a pothole that I couldn't see it because of the rain and my tire blew out, I don't have a jack for my car." Her voice began to crack, and tears left her eyes.

Finn walked over to her shielded her from the rain with umbrella big enough for two. "And now, as if the cosmos didn't think I was suffering enough, you show up to help me, like the sweet and caring person you are." She began to sob harder "this day is just frickin terrible, and I I..." Finn pulled her in for an embrace. She could feel his big strong arms around her and she felt comfort. She began to cry into his chest and as much as she wanted to stop she just couldn't. "It's ok Rey, just let it out." he said in a calm and reassuring voice.

She cried for a few more minutes then realized she was soaking wet from the rain and she was ruining Finn's clothes. She reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your clothes wet." She says and gives a genuine smile. Finn smiled back and replied "It's alright, my clothes were gonna get wet anyways, here hold the umbrella." Rey, confused at his statement was about to ask for clarification, when suddenly he takes off and heads to his vehicle. He pops his trunk and grabs something.

Sprinting back he shows her what he grabbed. It was a car jack and some clothes. "Here take these and go get changed in my car these are my gym clothes so sorry if it's a bit funky. You're soaking wet and I don't want you to catch a cold." Rey looked down and realized due to the rain her shirt had become slightly see through, and a flush wiped over her face. "What about you?" she asked anxiously. "I'm gonna change this tire as quick as I can, I shouldn't be long. But before u change, stay here long enough for me to jack the car up."

Rey stood there admiring Finn, his thoughtfulness, the way his wet shirt was hugging to his muscles and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach, and a tingling sensation in her nether region. She spaced out, "earth to Rey, can you hear me?" Rey snapped out of her fantasy. "Sorry about that, what's up?" she replied. "I was saying you can go get changed now." He laughed and continue to work on changing the tire. She laughed nervously and began to walk over to his SUV. "I'll be quick, thank you Finn, I appreciate you more then you know" they both smiled at each other. "Go get changed already you goofball."

Rey got in the backseat of his vehicle and began to change. As she was changing she looked around his car and took it all in. All she could do was think about his kindness and how she would pay him back for wetting up his backseat.

She decided she was gonna have to talk to him about what happened and apologize for not responding to his messages. She was finally down changing, she fought the urge to smell the shirt that was much too big for her. She gave into temptation and took a good sniff. Oh my God it smell amazing, it smells just like Finn and that brought her more comfort. The smell and thought of him made her tremble. A stray thought crosses Rey's mind but she pushes deep down.

Finn approaches his vehicle, and She notices he's completely drenched from head to toe. His work shirt was made transparent and she could see his muscles, as they clung to his tight wet shirt. As luck would have it, it stopped raining and the gray clouds began to clear out. The car door swings open, "fixed your tire, do u mind if I swing by your place, I'm gonna need to change my clothes." He says, almost out of breath. "How can I say no?" she replies with a shy smile.

They head to Rey's house, they get in and Finn heads up to Poe's room to grab the extra clothe he keeps over just in case. Rey goes to her room to change and mentally prepare herself for what she assumes will be an awkward conversation. Where would she even begin. "You're right BB, I can do this." She gathers up the courage and calls up the stairs to him. BB-8 gives her a purr of encouragement.

"Hey Finn as soon as you finish changing come down so we can talk." "Yeah no problem I'll be done in a minute" he shouted down the stairs. Rey began to tense up, she felt knots twist in her stomach. She was losing her nerve. Where to start? What to say? How could she explain not answering his texts or calls? She knew one thing she had to be honest.

Well, it was now or never as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in". Finn steps into her room and she signals for him to have a seat next to her on her bed. "I don't know where to begin, but I'll start with an apology. I know you're probably wondering why I never answered your texts or call. If I'm being honest I was so embarrassed." "Embarrassed about which incident?" Finn asked in a cheeky tone. Rey gives him a playful shove as she turns bright red.

She was trying to speak through her laughter"Shut up, you jerk. First let's address the elephant coc...the elephant in the room." " I can understand why you didnt wanna discuss it, I'm just glad you're talking to me again." Finn replies.

"When I walked in on you changing, I was at a lost for words. You're so sweet for not telling anyone at dinner either." "I would have no right to put our business out there without your permission." He said "our" Rey liked the thought of that. The knots in her stomach slowly started to come undone. "You walking in on me is no reason to be embarrassed, I usually charge for that, but for you it's free" he chuckled and Rey turned even redder.

"You may not think it's a big deal, but I was totally shocked. And then you caught me later that night moaning your name while I pleasured myself. I felt shameful." She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Her voice began to crack "I don't know why or how, b-but you always catch me in the middle of something embarrassing. I'm just tired of looking like a fool in front you." Tears are now streaming done her eyes. She tries to speak, but now the words are getting caught in her throat and coming out as incoherent sobs.

Finn scoots closer to Rey, closing the gap inbetween them both. "You never look like a fool to me." His hand lefts her chin, then he wipes the tears from her eyes. "Rey, to me you're beautiful, determined, so brilliant, and a source of inspiration. You put up with unnecessary bullshit, and still smile. That's why I...I" he trails off.

Rey is confused and curious. She wants to know what he was about to say. now that she was thinking a bit more clearly, she had wondered why he was heading in the direction of her house, he lives on the opposite side of Jakku County. "Finn, can I ask why you were headed in the direction of our house, you know Poe is in Tatooine for the next 2 weeks." Now Finn looked embarrassed and she thought she could see him blushing.

"Well if I'm being honest, I was coming to see you. You weren't answering me and it was eating me up inside. I was going to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for quite some time. Rey, I know I'm your brothers best friend, you probably don't even think about me, but you're always on my mind, I really like you"

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing, did he really like her? Joy began to build in her chest and she was trying her damnedest to not smile like a goof. "I couldn't stand not letting you know how special you are to me. Anyways that's all I wanted to say." Rey stared into his deep brown eyes and how soft they seemed, she noticed he began to frown. She didn't realize there had been a pregnant pause.

"I, Finn I'm, um" "I understand, you don't feel the same. I'm glad I could just let you know how I feel." He began to get up from her bed, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Finn, I, um" her brain couldn't formulate any words that made sense. She looked in his eyes again and they looked glassy.

She couldn't say how she felt, but her heart made the next move. She kissed him deeply. Finn was shocked but definitely into the kiss. She pulls away, "I couldn't say how I felt but before I knew it,my body was moving on its own, and I" she was interrupted as his lips crashed onto hers, and she felt a jolt of lightning surge through her body, it felt like fireworks were going off in her abdomen.

She leaned into the kiss. This felt amazing, and she knew her feelings reached him. They are making out for what seems like eternity, but Rey didn't feel like eternity was long enough. She reluctantly pulled away to ask Finn a question. "So, how long have you felt this way about me?"

"Probably since I first met you. You always seem so put together and independent, but your clumsiness really hooked me." He replied. She began to turn a bright shade of red.

Noticing her embarrassment, he interjected. "So how long have you liked me, he asked her." "To be honest I'm not really sure. I will say I've always liked how you look out for me all the time. I remember when I was a freshman at University you came with Poe and my parents to visit." Finn interjected. "Oh yeah and those douchebags were cornering you." 

"Yeah I thought u were so suave standing up to them even though you were clearly outmatched." Rey and Finn both blushed at the thought. "There was no way I was gonna let them out their hands on you." Finn said with a proud grin on his face. They both begin to chuckle, and the chuckles turns into a more hearty laughter.

They keep laughing for what seems like hours but in reality it was only minutes. Their smiles were so large tears began to fill the corner of their eyes. It was the first time that either one of them felt this happy since the incident. At some point they layed back on her bed in their fit of laughter. The laughs began to dissipate.

The volume and sound of laughter began to decrease in size and frequency. They sigh and try to catch their breath. The stillness of the evening glow in Rey's room set a tone. There was a silent tension.

It was like an atmospheric shift. They caught a glimpse of each other and awkwardly looked away. Suddenly Rey had butterflies in the pit of stomach. Now she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Looking to her arm she sees ACTUAL goosebumps. Overcome with a since of excitement. Before she knew what to do, Finn had made the first move. He intertwines their fingers. He then adjusts his hand and Rey was able to feel his pulse, and it was RACING.

Not wanting to fall behind, Rey makes the next move, and it's a bold one. She rolls on top of him and straddles him. She begins to grind on him as if trying to find a comfortable position. Rey, being the clutz that she is, didn't think about the consequences of action. She found out the hard way. She was in her boy shorts, so she felt a bulge rub up against her barely clothed womanhood. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Do guys really get hard that easily?" She thought. She looked at Finn and saw his looks of both embarrassment and pleasure. More embarrassment then pleasure naturally. The sight made Rey's now slightly damp flower tingle with excitement and anticipation. This caused an achey throbbing feeling in her core. While still on the offensive, she continued to rub her mound on his ever increasing bulge. Unable to contain her pleasure she lets out a moan that she tries to stifle by covering her mouth with his. She begins to passionately and deeply kiss him.

At this point she's sopping wet. Like macaroni in a pot Wet. Wet enough for Finn to notice. At first he thought he may have had a happy accident, or maybe a bit more precum than usual. He tries to sit up but Rey pins him back down. "Just lay back and relax. I'm gonna take care of you for once." She began to grind harder, Finn began to match her pace. They begin to let out low moans one after the other. Their lips are locked and the only air they get is from one another.

Finn places both hands on her hips. She places her hands on his defined chest. Her eyes begin to close tight. All thoughts and logic have gone out the window. She begins to grind harder and deeper. Not wanting to fall behind he matches her pace. "Oh shit, Rey. Stop or I'm gonna cum." Finn says out of breath and close to climax. Rey doesn't intentionally ignore him, she's just so close and she's wanted him for so long "Fuck I'm cum...," Finn groans as he's taken all he can handle. "Fuck Finn." Rey responds as she begins to shake and feel the oh so familiar sensation of that hard earned orgasm.

This one is different. She can't really place why . She realizes it's because of who she's with. "Wow that felt incredible, Finn. I'm I got lost in the moment, now your boxers and my boyshorts our covered in our various fluids and juices, and you just changed." Though she made what they just did sound gross, he couldn't help but smile. She seemed like a wounded puppy. He loved how adorable she always is. "It's okay, how about we go and get clean together." He suggests. "I'd really like that!" She replies. Finn instinctively started heading for Poe's bathroom upstairs. "Finn, where are you goin? We'll use my shower down here. Come on you silly goose." Rey calls out. Finn gives his signature sheepish and embarrassed grin that Rey loves to see.

"I'm so used to showering upstairs." He says and chuckles. "We'll get used to using the shower down here, I think we'll be making a mess of each other more often" Rey states, as if commanding and matter of factly. The words ring in his ears, getting him excited making his dick jump. He quickly follows behind her, down the hallway. She reaches out for his hand and leads him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
